Dancing
by fashiongrrl
Summary: A little ficlet set somewhere in Season 7. A fight, then a lesson. Short and sweet and as always, SB.


**Summary:** Just a short ficlet from somewhere in Season 7.  I really don't know how else to describe it, I think it speaks for itself.

**Disclaimer:**  I own nothing.  Joss rules.  I'm just a loyal fan.

**Rating: **PG for mild violence

Dancing 

by: Fashiongrrl

I don't know when the first punch was thrown.  Don't even remember who threw it.  Okay fine, that's a lie and you know it.  I threw it.  It was me.  I pulled my fist back and popped her one square in the jaw and watched her crumble like a paper doll.  I think I saw blood.  God I loved it.  The smell, the taste, the fear radiating off her like sunbeams.  No wait, scratch that.  I don't like sunbeams.  Like, laser beams?  Bloody hell, how do they make it so easy to have an inner monologue on TV?!  I stood there, smirking.  I like a good smirk every now and then, puts a little fire between their thighs.

She jumped up all of sudden like it was nothing!  Fire danced across her eyes.  She put her hands up and I thought she was going to strike.  Nope.  I watched as she delicately smoothed her hair back into place.  Like a lady.  Some bloody lady she was.  And she flew.

I don't even know how she managed to make it behind me and in front of me and next to me all at once.  Maybe she as even underneath me for a second, God now wouldn't that be fun?!  Sorry, sorry.  Right then, back to the story.  Yeah where was I?  Oh right.  She was in 5 different places at once, like a bloody ninja or something.

She came at me, fists flying and got in a few good hits, did a twirly thing and landed a kick square in my chest.  I was beyond pissed.  I told her to be careful and watch the merchandise, and I asked if she had any idea how long I'd had this coat?  She wasn't much for talk at that point, she shrugged and cocked back a fist and slugged me hard.  You don't hit a bloke while he's inspecting the damage.  That's just not fair play.

I don't think she got that.  Her fist connected with my nose, I roared out in pain, and fell to my knees.  There was a really nasty crunch, and somehow I sprung a leak.  Blood everywhere.  Pouring down my face, across my lips, on my hands.  You'd think I wouldn't mind.  Hello, vampire here.  But not when it's _my_ blood!  Where's a bloody handkerchief when you need one?  My mum used to make me carry one back when I was a young lad, some rot about it being proper for a gentleman to carry one.  Wiped off what I could on my shirt.  Can't very well have a tussle with blood in your eyes.  Figuratively?  Yes.  Literally?  No.

I saw her get ready to strike again.  She's quick, you know?  Very quick.  Moves like lightning.  I don't see how most beasties are stupid enough to try and fight her.  I shook off the pain, righted myself, and prepared to attack.  I told you she was quick, though.  And she could kick.  Must've been her days as a bloody cheerleader, yammering away at football games.  First a punch to the left, then a blow to the right, then a high kick to the chest again.  Lucky for me I didn't have a beating heart anymore.

That kick knocked me flat on my back.  She stood over me and I asked if she liked to be on top.  That one riled her good.  She brought her foot up.  She was wearing a pair of expensive boots with a spiked heel.  Would've looked sexy normally, but I could tell that wasn't the look she was going for right now.  The girl's got an unfair advantage, you know?  Fighting in tight pants, pretty skirts, anything to distract someone long enough.  I looked at the menacing stiletto and I knew she was about to play dirty.

Not this time.  Not this bloody time!  And that's when I felt myself get all bumpy.  I'd already had enough puncture wounds, broken bones, and internal bleeds to last me an unlifetime.  All because of her.  Not this time!  She brought her foot down and I brought my hands up, wrapped them around one perfect ankle and pulled down hard.  That's all it took.  She spilled onto the ground and suddenly I was the one on top.  Fear flashed across her eyes for a second as I bared my fangs and brought my face closer.

I pulled back suddenly, smirked again, and gave her a hand up.  I like a good fight.  I would say that I like a fair fight, but I don't fight fair.  Unsure, she got up.  Big mistake.  I landed a punch straight to her middle.  Wasn't enough padding there, and it was a kidney punch.  She doubled over, pain in her eyes.  But as always, there was something else.  Hunger.  Hungry for a challenge.  Hungry for a kill.

She's a warrior.  I'm more of a soldier.  Been trained to ignore pain.  She's been trained not to feel it all if she doesn't want to.  Like it never existed.  Threw me a grin of her own, wicked.  Pure evil almost, that is if she was capable of evil.  Although I was willing to bet she was.  Every one of them has a death wish, a dark side they can't even begin to comprehend.  Trying to live in the light, when inside it might as well be as black as midnight.  Must be a lonely life.  I shrugged and told her to bring it.

Flew at me once again.  Brought a hand up, knuckles bared and ready to punch.  I caught her fist, blocking her.  Brought my hand down around her wrist, twisted and pulled.  If she wanted to keep it, she had to follow through as I turned her around and got an arm around her neck in a chokehold.  Oxygen, yet another disadvantage to being human!  We struggled for a minute, and I didn't notice she'd brought herself close enough to a wall.  Put both of her feet up and ran up it for momentum, my arm still in a vice-like grip on her trachea, but she used the leverage to her advantage, forcing me to let go as she flipped up and over and behind me.  I spun around in time to see the red marks on her neck, proud of my handiwork.

I punched and she blocked with her arm.  Grabbed my arm and pulled me off balance.  I wobbled a bit and she came up and used me like a bloody punching bag.  Left then right then left again.  Hitting me and pushed me farther and farther back into a corner.  Somehow I spun away, got to the side of her.  She was confused.  I'd disappeared so quickly.  Using that to my advantage I came back with a powerful roundhouse kick.  Victorious, I connected with flesh and bone.

Momentum keeping me moving, I spun and tried for a kick once again.  I kicked and she ducked under my leg.  I staggered a bit, off balance, but got up quickly ready for whatever was next.  It was quiet.  I heard the sounds of my own unnecessary breaths.  But in front of me, behind me, all around me there was nothing.  Nothing.  She wasn't there.  She had disappeared.  I heard a laugh and turned around.  She had been up against my back.  She looked at me and I stiffened knowing this might be it.

And there it was.  The last thing I'd have expected.  She looked around, reached into her jacket and I was expecting to find a stake.  No!  The chit comes out with a soddin' crossbow.  A crossbow!!!  Do you understand?  She. Had. A. Crossbow.  It was as good as having a machine gun stocked with lead.  I stood my ground and got ready to face whatever was next.

        *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            * 

"What happened next?  I mean you're still here, Spike!" one of the potentials piped up.

"Damn right I am!  Do you really think the Slayer could get the best of me?" Spike began.

"Yeah but how'd you do it, Spike?!  Who won?" another SIT, Vi, asked.

"Who won?  Oh right.  Who won.  Well I did of course!  I moved fast and kicked that crossbow right out of her hands.  This wasn't the first time she'd pulled a number on me.  She got scared, took one look at me with the fangs and the crossbow in my hands now and she turned around and ran away.  Don't mess with a vamp, children.  Especially if you're not ready to," Spike said, smirking once again.

"She ran?  Right.  Like we're supposed to believe that," Rona said, raising a disbelieving eyebrow, arms crossed over her chest.

"He's lying!" another mini-Slayer accused Spike.

"Bloody hell!  I am not!  Go ask her yourself.  She'll tell you!" he said, a bit uncomfortable as they crowded around him.

"I think we will go ask Buffy!  Vampires never tell the truth," Kennedy said.

"Ask me what?" came Buffy's voice.  She appeared on the stairs to the basement.

"Spike said once you got into a fight with him in the school and you pulled out a crossbow at the end.  He said he was miraculous able to kick it out of your hands even though he was out of breath, and he turned it on you and you ran away," Molly said, recounting the tale.

"Hmm, crossbow?  I've used one of those a lot of times on Spike.  I don't know if I remember which fight he was talking about," Buffy said.  She cocked her head to one side and scratched at her temple in thought.  She shrugged and continued, "But I suppose he must be right, like I said guys -- be careful when fighting vampires.  They're crafty and quick.  Either you learn how to fight or you die."

"Hey everyone, dinner's ready!" Dawn called down the stairs.

"Oh dinner!  Everyone upstairs.  Can't train on an empty stomach!" Buffy said.

"But Buffy, that can't be how it happened!" Kennedy began to whine.

"I said, everyone upstairs," Buffy replied sternly.

The potentials marched glumly up the stairs and Buffy turned to Spike, an agitated look crossing her face.  He held his breath once again, afraid of what she was going to unleash on him.  Instead, she burst out laughing.  He drew back, confused.  She went into a fit of hysterics and leaned back against the washing machine to hold herself up.

"What?" Spike began.

"You're such an idiot!" Buffy laughed.

"Come again, pet?" Spike said.

"Good job!  Did you see how scared they were at the end.  I didn't think you could pull it off, you acting soft and all lately.  But my God, they're totally freaked out," Buffy complimented him.

He blushed (or well would blush if he had any circulation), putting one hand on the back of his head and smiling sheepishly.  "Well I was just trying to do like you asked, luv."

"I hope they'll finally start listening to me now instead of acting like..."

"Such whiny brats?" Spike finished her thought.

"Yeah," she replied.  "I know they never asked for this.  I mean it's not like I did.  But they've got to learn somehow.  Otherwise we're going to be in big trouble.  I can't run around protecting a bunch of little girls."

"You're right," he said in agreement.

"Anyways, come on let's get some dinner," Buffy said.  "Me!  Running from you?  That's got to be the funniest thing I've ever heard in a while," she burst out in a fit of giggle once again.

"It's good to see you laugh for once, but come you ran away on numerous occasions!" Spike said.

"Yeah Spike, but come on!  When did you go all _Matrix_-y on me and kick a crossbow out of my hands!  As I recall, I think you turned around and ran!"

"Well I know that and you know that, but they don't know that," he said, gesturing towards the stairs.  "And I think you ought to keep it that way if you want them to be scared of beasties and the Big Bad here."

"I know!  I know!  But it was just so..."

"Funny, yeah I know.  Ha bloody ha!  Get over yourself, Slayer!" he said, frowning at the giggling girl once again and she headed for the stairs.

"Me, run away from you!" she said to herself, shaking her head and still laughing.

"Buffy," Spike said.  She stopped at the sound of her name on his lips and turned to face him, waiting.  She looked at him expectantly and he continued, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For not telling them the truth."

"Well of course I wouldn't, silly!  Like I said they need to learn," she said as if he didn't get the obvious.

He stared at the ground, shuffling his feet.  "No I mean it, thanks.  For not telling them what a wanker I really am.  And for believing in me.  Everyone else -- they couldn't care less what happens to me.  I'm still a monster trying to be a man.  And after all I've done, after all my demon did, I shouldn't be here and somehow I've found my way back.  I don't deserve any of this, but you..." Spike began.

He looked up and all of a sudden she was in front of him.  She was quick, you know?  Very quick.  She put a finger to his lips to shush him and stepped back to stare at him for a moment.  Their gazes met and she was unable to break away.  Buffy felt the blush rising in her cheeks, familiar memories and feelings surrounding her.  She was starting to forget what had happened months ago.  That wasn't him before, saying all those harsh things and doing what he did.  She'd separated it in her mind.  It wasn't William or even Spike.  His demon was to blame.  And it wasn't who he was now.  He had a soul now and he was learning to control the evil within.  Her life was far from normal, but right now any bit of support would help in this fight.

She stepped forward and put her arms around him, whispering into his shoulder, "Thank you for being here.  For me.  Thank you for staying this time."

He put his arms around her tentatively at first, and then rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes.  Spike didn't have to say he'd be there until the end of the world, until the end of time, until she stopped needing him.  Buffy knew.  And that was good enough.

FIN.


End file.
